What Is Change
by Mangastud
Summary: Time plays a big role when accepting it. One should understand and be accepting. Things change. And friends leave. Life doesn't stop for anybody. But where bonds are broken, new ones can be formed. Change can be painful...but it can also be beautiful. (This is a RrB/PpG in high school fic with characters added from all over the cartoon network universe.)


The alarm Blossom's phone had just gone off as she sat up in bed to quickly silence so it didn't wake the person lying next to her. After doing so she placed it on the counter and raised her hands above her head to stretch out her sore muscles. She then leaned forward and pushed her arms out in front of her to stretch her back out as well. While doing so the blanket wrapped around her fell to her waistline, but she didn't mind. She enjoyed the slight breeze coming from the window that was cracked open.

Lifting her head back up she noticed a few things around the hotel room she resided in. Those few things just so happened to be her clothing. Her tank top on the chair across the room, one sandal near the door while the other was closer to the bed, her bra was dangling off the bed a little wars away from her right leg, and finally her panties were spotted directly to her left slowly rising and falling in rhythm on the chest of the man lying down beside her. A soft smile began to form on her face as she admired him.

Her eyes traveled from her undergarments to his face. Soft and relaxed as he rested in slumber. Blossom tucked loose hair behind her ear with her left hand and reached over with the right to grab her underwear. As she touched the fabric of the clothing a noticed a pause in his breathing. It wasn't long, it probably lasted for a second maybe less. So small that the average person wouldn't even have noticed it. However, Blossom wasn't an average person and the smile on her face grew just a little bit more.

'_He's awake_' she thought.

She lied back down on her side bringing her closer to his face as she ran a hand through his red hair lightly.

"I know you're awake." She whispered. She watched for a reaction and just as she had hoped the corners of his mouth twitched ever so slightly as if to resist a smirk. She saw this a giggled softly.

"You were watching me stretch." Again she received the same reaction however this time his lips parted ever so slightly. Seeming to have a mental debate whether or not to give her an answer.

Seizing the opportunity Blossom playfully rolled her eyes and leaned down for a kiss. It was soft and sweet lasting only seconds as she felt one of his hands caress the back of her head.

"You're a pervert," she commented sitting back up taking her underwear out of his hand. She started to fix her as he shifted next to her, finally opening his eyes. A beautiful shade of crimson met her pink ones.

"If staring at the girl I'm sleeping with makes me a perv...?" he began. "then that's a title that ill take with pride."

"_Brick!_" She groaned playfully. "Do you have to be so vulgar about?" He yawned finally sitting up with her.

"What? I said "sleeping", I could have said _fucking_." He shrugged. She smacked in the chest lightly and mumbled "boys" as she stood from the bed in her naked glory. She bent over slightly as she began to step into her underwear. Brick's eyes followed the action start to finish all while biting his lower lip. He loved everything about her body, the soft-looking legs, the firm round bottom, her perfect bust, and long flowing red hair.

"Damn" he whispered. She turned to him with a questioning look. Two fingers hooked into her panties seeing as she just finished putting them on.

"What?" she asked.

"You seriously expect me not to stare when you things like _that_ in front of me?" he said as he moved to sit in front of her on her side of the bed, Tossing the blanket aside revealing himself in nothing but his briefs. She rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile. She liked the attention and he knew it. She took a step to stand between his legs placing her hands on his shoulders rubbing lightly.

"I'm not a piece of meat you know." She said looking down into his eyes.

"Really? Huh, I couldn't tell," he smirked back playfully.

"Oh really?" she challenged.

"I like a little meat every once in a while."

"So you say." she laughed

"I could always be a vegetarian." he shrugged.

"So we're gonna play this game huh?" she smirked. He bobbed his head pretending to mull it over.

"Well I do like the games we play," he replied kissing her right bosom.

"Really how come"? She smiled

"You're smart enough to figure it out," he replied continuing his actions.

"Even the smartest people need help figuring things out".

"Or maybe you just like hearing the way sounds coming from me."

"Yeah because words coming from your mouth sound so gruff and amazing". She giggled out in a voice mocking his.

"Hey, this the same voice that'll get you to do all tho-"

"_Hey!_" she squealed cutting off the playful banter by tugging slightly on his hair. "You know I don't like it when you talk about like I'm some whore." He looked up at her and just gave her a small pout. They held eye contact before she gave in and smiled planting another kiss on him. "You're lucky I forgive you."

The alarm went on both phones then went off and a groan was shared between them. Their time together in the hotel was coming to an end. Blossom went to grab both their phones of the nightstand and silenced them as she handed him his. Brick grabbed gently as he held a contemplating look on his face. Blossom didn't question it as she grabbed the bra off the bed and pick up her skirt to get in front of the mirror on the dresser across the room to dress.

As she was putting her bra on, she saw how the expression of his face didn't change as he slowly put on his pants standing up in the process. Still, in front of the mirror, she decided to address it while stepping into her skirt.

"You ok?" she asked and he blinked snapping out of his thoughts.

"Hm, oh nothing. Sorry" He replied calmly. Normally she would let this slide however something just seemed off.

"Brick" she sang softly. Her skirt now on as she was smoothing it out. "Cmon, penny for your thoughts?" He laughed lightly.

"You want information and all your offering is a penny?" He faked a gasp and put a hand to his chest. "The ex-criminal in me is offended."

Blossom rolled her eyes and just stared at him expectantly. Brick sighed as he continued, "It's just...how would rather me talk about you?" he asked carefully.

Blossom was fixing her hair into a ponytail looking at him via reflection. "Meaning…?"

"Well, I in no way shape or form think of you as a whore. Just saying that to make it clear." he finished carefully. Blossoms eyes narrowed slightly as she turned to face him, still fixing her hair into a ponytail

"Okay...where is this going?" she asked slowly. He began stepping toward her.

"Well, is there a title that you'd rather have me use?" He now stood in front of her looking down being half a foot taller. He placed gently on her hips and spoke softer as he continued. "Y'know, something that proves that this wasn't just a summer fling before junior year?"

Blossom blinked a few times before smiling with a faint blush. She tried to keep the smile hidden as it formed but that just made it so much prettier when it spread across her face. She averted her eyes in shyness as she spoke but Brick didn't care he enjoyed that smile.

"Is… there something you want me to be?" she asked just as softly. It was a ruse, she knew what he meant. She knew the title was "girlfriend", she just wanted to hear him say it.

"Maybe...I want you to be my girl," he smirked. The way he said it with such confidence and with positiveness wooed her as she went weak at the knees. She slowly snaked her hands around his neck and gazed into his eyes. She wanted more than anything to say yes but there was one problem. One that they both shared that needed to be addressed.

"I am your girl."

"Not officially. Don't you wanna be able to go out like I dunno, a normal couple. "

" I want…I want to say yes. But you and I both know we have to deal with first." she summarized sadly. Brick smirked sadly as well.

"Our families," he said. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure my bros won't care."

"Pretty sure isn't a hundred percent," she replied. She hummed softly. "We both have a week before school starts, I guess we could ease our families into the idea. That way I can at least make sure the Professor doesn't try to bring out his power suit."

"Power suit?" he asked as he lifted Blossom off the ground and sat her on the dresser with her giggling along the way as he began fixing her hair for her.

"Long story for another day." she sighed enjoying the feeling of his hands in her hair. "Its unfair y'know? That we have to be a secret for so long out of fear from the backlash of our families."

"If Shakespeare was alive he would have a field day" Brick commented. Quickly changing tune when Blossom gave him a look. "Sorry bad joke," he said.

Blossom sighed again before speaking. "Are you sure you want to do this now?" she asked. Brick finished her fair and placed his hand on hers folded in her lap.

"The way I see it it's probably the best time when you think about it." he summarized and Blossom raised an eyebrow

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Well, Unfortunately, this is gonna be the last time we see each other for a bit because of school prep and whatnot. But we knew that going in." he started.

"A week without me, whatever will you do?" she joked. Brick knocked on her forehead lightly with two fingers while laughing.

"_Focus_ Pinky," he told her. She sucked in her lips to suppress a smile and nodded for him to continue.

"Well, I can honestly say that with a few choice words my family won't mind. As long as they're the right ones. My brothers be won't too bad, they'll probably be shocked at first but I see them making jokes more than anything. I might need the entire week for my dad." He said

"Trust me I believe that." Blossom mocked. "I don't think there's a combination of words that can make him happy with this situation. He'll probably hunt me down and try to kill me like the good old days."

"Oh please not a chance, I told you ever since he took us in again ten years ago he's been retired. His lack of villainy proves that" he said.

"I know I know, trust me when you don't see your arch-nemesis try anything for even a few days, you start wondering what's up. Who knew all it took for him to quit was to re-adopt his three kids," she said.

"_Arch Nemesis_, what is this a comic book?" he joked and she rolled her eyes.

"Screw you."

"You want to?" he said as he maneuvered his hand under her skirt and placed two fingers on her clit through her underwear. She lightly grabbed his wrist to stop him before started rubbing in circles.

"You do remember the reason we set alarms is because it was to remind ourselves that I'm meeting my sisters and friends at the mall." She said.

"Look at that, the perfect time to start dropping hints of me don't you think?" he said as he began rubbing feeling Blossom's body start to relax.

"I'd rather just rip the band-aid right then and there," she whispered loosening her grip on his wrist and resisting the urge to moan.

"Well however you decide to do it, at least we have a plan. _Now…_" he pushed her underwear to the side and inserted his two fingers. "Where were we," he whispered huskily leaning in to kiss her. She accepted it, completely surrendering to the feeling he was giving her. That is until her phone buzzed next to her thigh with a text from Bubbles.

"Have to leave remember?" Blossom mumbled against his lips. Unfortunately while her mind said to stop it didn't help her keep her legs from spreading out a little further to give him better access.

"I'll be quick." mumbled back continuing to kiss her. As his pants were still unzipped he lowered his briefs pulling out his member. Blossom pulled back from the kiss to scoot closer to the edge of the dresser as Brick lined himself up with her entrance. Blossom looked down and watched as he prepared to enter her by pushing her panties to the side even more. She would never say this out loud, as it would only feed his ego and she had way to much pride, but she loved he worked her body. Every touch, every kiss, and definitely…

Brick slid inside her in a smooth slow motion and groaned as Blossom sucked in a breath of satisfaction.

And _definitely_ every fuck.

"Your an idiot." she moaned out locking her hands around his neck. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in with slightly more force building a rhythm. "Y-you know you're never quick," she said.

"Most girls would be happy," he grunted softly looking into her eyes as he picked up his rhythm. Blossom responded by kissing him passionately pulling him even closer locking her legs around his hips. Her phone buzzed again on the dresser next to her right thigh and it was only thanks to her super senses of feeling the vibration in her bottom. If Brick noticed as well he didn't seem to care as he picked up his pace and moved to kiss her neck as she closed her eyes.

It was moments like this that they both loved. Moments like this made everything worthwhile. The way they fell into each other's essence mentally physically and spiritually never got old. She leaned back further, arching further into him, giving herself up completely as she let him pace the occasion. When she opened her eyes again she saw him watching her. She pulled his head down to her so their tongues could explore each other's mouths more.

Blossom didn't have too much time to focus on it as an all too familiar feeling began to build up in her core. Her legs while still locked around Brick's waist began to shake uncontrollably as her lower half went numb. It only took a few more thrusts from Brick for that wave and tingling sensation to her body and her inner walls clenched involuntarily. Brick seemed to feel this as his thrusts became more sporadic.

"F-Fuck" He grunted into her neck. Blossom ran her fingers through his hair as she kept thrusting. In her post-orgasm daze, she whispered in his ear.

"Go ahead." She spoke softly. He moved his back and placed his forehead on hers.

"_Cum_ for me" she whispered. Only a second after that Brick smashed his lips onto hers and with a few more big thrusts his orgasm arrived as he plunged deep and came inside her holding on to her tightly. Blossom kissed him back passionately letting him ride out his orgasm sighing through her nose. Brick pulled away slowly just a bit then dipped back in to give her one more quick kiss before pulling back to take in the smile forming on her face.

"Have I ever told you how happy I am that you're on the pill." he grinned cheekily. Blossom painted slightly as she responded.

"Your welcome," she said simply sticking her nose in the air a feigning superiority. Brick scoffed and dipped into her neck.

"Wow, I will never compliment you again. Your head gets too big." He joked trailing kisses against her neck. Blossom never had the chance to respond as her phone went off once more with an incoming call. She picked it up and saw her picture of her sister Buttercup making a silly face as the contact photo. She took in how Brick didn't seem to care as he continued to leave kisses on her neck. Blossom rolled her eyes and put the phone to her left ear as she answered seeing how he was on her right side.

"Hey Buttercup," she said.

"I need you to say you'll be here in 5 mins so we can stay in the food court or Bubbles is going to drag us all shoe shopping," she answered gravely and Blossom laughed a little and played with Brick's hair as she answered.

"You know, I could use new shoes now that I think about" she joked hearing a growl on the other end of the phone.

"I _will_ kill you both." She muttered darkly. Blossom heard shuffling on the other end as well as her Bubbles' voice as if they were wrestling over the phone.

'_Is that Blossom? Give me!_' Bubbles said

'_Hell no! Call her yourself!'_ Buttercup said

'_Why do I need to call her when she's already on the line'_ Bubbles said back.

Suddenly the rustling stopping and Bubbles' voice became clear. " Blossom?" she asked

"Hi, Bubbles." Blossom sang with a giggle.

"Heyyyy." she sang back "If you come later you can meet us at the shoe store instead." she proposed. With her super hearing, she was able to Buttercup groan out 'Kill me now'. Blossom smiled inwardly.

"Sorry Bubbles, I'm actually about to take off from the library right now. I should be there in five minutes." Blossom said. There was a slight pause and Blossom heard Buttercup choke out a small laugh with her super hearing but it was soon overshadowed by Bubbles' giggling.

"Ooooooh right right, the _library_." Bubbles said in a mock-serious fashion.

"Yeeaaah," Blossom said mocking her in the same tone trying to understand the underlying meaning.

"Okay then, no shopping." Bubbles said. 'Thank God!' was heard as Buttercup groaned out again. "But when you get to hear, we all wanna hear about the _library_." Bubbles finished.

Blossoms eyes narrowed slightly still not understanding but deciding to press for more later when they were together. "Sure thing sis. See you in a bit"

"Mmkay," Bubbles said back, and with that, they both ended the call.

"You should've said yes to shoe shopping." Brick commented lifting his head. Blossom scoffed lightly.

"Do you want me for me, or my body?" She questioned. Brick looked up to the sky and pretended to think it over. Blossom scoffed again and lightly slapped his face. "You _jerk_!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." he laughed out in response. Blossom left her hand where it was and caressed his cheek.

"I'm gonna talk to my sisters tonight. Not at the mall, but when we are home," she said as she kissed his forehead. "I don't like hiding." she cooed.

"Right." Brick agreed. "I'll tell my bros too. We could hold off on telling our parents for a bit I guess."

"Yeah, ease everyone into it. Now come on," she said as she pushed him back slightly and stalked off toward the Hotel bathroom. "I need to get cleaned up asap." Brick then zipped over to her in a red streak, picked her up and carried her towards the bathroom.

"Well thank god for super-speed right?" He said as Blossom's laughter rang out through the room.

_5 Minutes later in the Hotel lobby _

Brick was at the front desk after watching Blossom fly out off the Balcony headed in the direction of Townsville' Mall returning the room key of the room he rented.

"Did you enjoy your stay sir?" the front desk lady asked him.

"Why, yes I did madam thank you," he replied. Although the wording was weird, it was still very genuine and the lady was able to tell as she smiled taking the key.

"Well, I'm very happy to hear that, we hope to see you again soon," she said.

"Thanks. Have a good one." Brick called out as he adjusted his cap and turned for the front door. As he walked his ringtone went off and he took it out of his pocket to check the caller ID as it read 'Mandy'. He was about to answer when someone bumped into him causing him to drop his phone as well as making the hat on his head fall off.

"Sorry." said a small voice. Brick looked down to see a raven-haired girl looking up at him. Her hair was unbelievably long, so long it almost touched the floor. It was also unkempt like she had just rolled out of bed. She had black eyes that stared up at him with an almost hollow stare while wearing a peculiar looking black white dress that stopped just above her ankles.

"Um, it's cool," he said slowly finding this little girl's stare a little off-putting. He crouched down to pick up his phone only notice that this girl was also barefoot. From seeing how dirty her feet were she probably was walking around for quite a while. Looking back at the child he saw her pick of his cap slowly giving it all her attention now focus on that. Brick stood up again and watched her as she gently ran her fingertips along with the fabric. The smallest of smiles slowly started to grace her face. It went on like this for quite a while until brick spoke up again.

"Uh are you lost?" he asked raising an eyebrow. The girl shook her head "no" so brick changed tactics.

"Are you looking for someone?" She nodded her head "yes".

"Okay, is it your mom?" he asked carefully as he looked around the hotel lobby to see if he could spot any frantic parents looking for a lost child. Because his focus was on the hotel lobby he did not see the girl stiffen and shake visibly, smile completely disappearing.

"I'm sure the front desk lady will help you find her if-" as he turned back and notice the girl was gone along with his cap. Faint black marks left behind on the tiles wear she once stood. Brick whipped around trying to find a trace of whatever direction she may have ran off.

"My hat," he grumbled sadly placing his hand on top of his head. He bent down again to inspect the black markings where the girl once stood. Before he could touch them, his phone went off again. He stood back up to look at his phone and see the caller ID once again said "Mandy". He smiled as he answered.

"You rang?" he questioned.

"Where are you?" the girl questioned.

"Wow, can I at least get a hello?" He asked

"I would have said hello if you would have picked up the first time. But you didn't. Now here we are." she deadpanned.

"Ok ok fair point. In Uptown, what's up? You're not coming over anymore?" He asked walking toward the front door of the hotel completely disregarding everything he just went through with that strange little girl.

"I am. How fast can you get to Hedgewood turnpike?" she asked as brick took off from the ground and started to fly toward the direction of the street she named.

"Nothings to far for a guy who could fly. I'm on my way, what do you need?" he responded

"I have a flat. I need you to change it." Mandy said.

"What am I? Roadside assistance?" Brick joked

"Right now, yes. Are you here yet?" she asked. Brick had quickly made it to the location of the street as he scanned the long busy road at hyper-speed searching for his friend quickly spotting her as he flew down.

"Sheesh, with that attitude I should leave you there to get towed" he commented.

"_Brick_," she growled.

"Relax," he said right into the phone right before hanging up the call. He was now hovering over her as she looked up at him slipping her phone in the waistband of her leggings.

Mandy Morrison, Townsville Academy's resident badass, in an emotionless and sinister kind of way. She stood before him with a look in her brown eyes that most people would call a glare if the were outside her circle of friends. She had short blonde hair that reached her shoulders and a round face. Currently, she wore a black hoodie that was cut just above her midsection giving a nice of her flat stomach with the words 'Just do it later.`` Written over her nice bust. Finishing her outfit were simple black leggings that covered her shapely legs and pink flip flops. She was a beautiful girl but because of her persona, the only boys that approached her were either brave or stupid. But she didn't mind, she found most people annoying anyway.

" Do you ever stop and say to yourself, 'Isn't it nice to have a superpowered friend.' " Brick said with a smile as he gently touched down in front of her.

"Yay me." she mock cheered with a roll of her eyes. She pointed to the black BMW convertible next to them, more specifically, it's back tire.

"We don't have all day. Fix it," she commanded. Brick smiled regardless and made his way past her to the trunk. He noticed a shopping bag in the back seat as he made his way.

"Went shopping?" he asked as he opened the trunk quickly removing the spare tire from its place. Mandy didn't even bother looking at him, instead, she looked at her nails as she shifted weight to her right leg cocking her hip out in the process.

"I was at the mall earlier." she offered. Brick walked by her once more with the tire and crouched in front of the flat tire.

"With Billy?" He offered.

"Yeah, and some of the basketball team," she said.

"Well, where is he?" said inspecting the damage to make sure everything was intact before he started.

"What am I? His keeper?" she grumbled out.

"Kinda. I mean, you are driving his car sooooo…" Brick said as he lifted the car easily with his left-hand tilting as he began unscrewing the bolts with his right hearing mandy sigh as she came to stand behind him.

"He was with me at first, but he carpooled with Erwin and a few other neanderthals to school. Today is the last set of summer league games. They Are meeting us at your house when it's over." she summarized.

"Oh yeah, the doubleheader." Brick mused as he removed the flat placing it on the ground next to him. " remind me why we're not going again?"

"Because these games don't matter and the teams he's playing stink so bad that it won't make a difference if her there cheering him on or not." She commented.

"Oh please." Brick scoffed. "You know damn well you don't cheer when we are at his games."

"Because, like most sports, it's stupid." She spat back dryly. "All it is is a bunch of sweaty boys running back-and-forth trying to get a stupid ball inside of a stupid hoop. Big deal."

"And yet you come with us to every season game." Brick said. Although he didn't see it, Mandy shrugged.

"It's important to Billy. And for whatever reason, he seems to be good at." She said.

"Just good? Try prodigy." Brick laughed. "He's easily NBA bound."

"I _refuse_ to stroke his ego by calling him that whether he's here or not." She sighed "Basketball gives him a reason to behave himself as well as a reason to study so that he won't be a complete idiot. It's good for him ``she explained

"Don't you always help him study?" Brick questioned and he heard Mandy groan.

"Don't remind me. Sometimes it's torture." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "But he tries and it usually works out. That's what counts."

"He barely passes classes but he's a genius with a basketball in his hand." Brick commented.

Mandy nodded. "Stereotypical dumb jock."

"And then there's you." Brick said

"What about me?"

"You drive his car, you worry about his grades, you can insult and compliment him in the same sentence, and you support his hobby even though you find it stupid." Brick says as he offers her a smirk, already screwing the bolts on the new tire. Mandy narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Your point?" she questioned.

"I just find it funny how you wonder why people think you like him." The second he finished Mandy lifted her right foot and spartan kicked him in the back on the head. The kick didn't hurt at all but it did knock him off balance since he was crouching on his toes. Lucky he had finished screwing in the new tire and used both hands to catch the car with ease before it flipped on its side. He shifted around to give her an incredulous look.

"Are you kidding? What if I would have dropped this thing?" he half-shouted.

"Then it would have been your fault." she deadpanned as he lowered the car back on all four wheels. The flat now laying by his feet and seeing that he finished the job she made her way around the car to the driver's side door climbing in. "You should learn to keep your mouth shut sometimes. Put the damn wheel in the trunk," she called back while she buckled her seatbelt and adjusted her rearview mirror. Brick did as he was told and closed the trunk.

"Didn't hear you deny it." he sang softly. Not softly enough however as Mandy pulled away from the curb and started driving to the direction of his leaving him where he stood. Brick laughed a bit before crouching slightly and jumping into the air, easily clearing a block's distance, and somersaulting into the passenger seat.

"Miss me?" he joked holding his hands up in a 'Ta-Da' fashion and she simply just rolled her eyes.

"Must you be so rowdy?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"It's in my DNA." he shrugged.

"Oh, Har har har," she said, shaking her head.

You know you love me." he said.

"So much," she commented dryly as they approached a red light and she slowed coming to a stop. Brick to the time to lean the seat back and folded his arms behind his head so he could look up at the sky. She glanced at him for a second or two taking in his outfit. A tight fit black cotton shirt, tan khakis, and red vans. Realizing he was missing something she put her focus back on the road. "Where's your hat?"

Brick scrunched his nose making a face. "The weirdest thing. Some girl took it." Mandy offered another glance and scoffed.

"Seriously?" she raised an eyebrow "You were robbed?"

"What? Of course not." Brick laughed.

"Well then-

Honk Honk Honk

Mandy was cut off by an obnoxiously loud car horn from a dodge charger that pulled up beside them at the red light. The passenger and back window rolled down and she could see the faces of three muscle-bound idiots.

"Aye yo Ma, lemme get your number." The boy in the back seat called out and all of them started giggling like children. Mandy's eyes narrowed dangerously as she stared them down.

"Wow, they reek of weed." Brick commented as his super sense of smell picked it up. He didn't even bother to sit up and acknowledge what was going. "Just ignore them" he yawned.

Although she struggled a bit she slowly turned back to face forward glare still apparent on her face as well as a very big frown. The boys seemed to have noticed this as they chorused out 'oohs' and 'awws'.

"C' mon baby don't be like that, my boy meant it in the nicest way possible." said the driver. Mandy tightened her grip on the steering wheel to stay in control. A few seconds later she was able to smell, in her opinion, the most disgusting smell on earth which the marijuana which brick referred to earlier and she had to resist the urge to gag.

"This is the longest fucking red light ever," she grumbled and Brick chuckled from his spot in the passenger seat.

"Cmon, why don't we pull over and talk about it." The boy called out from the back. Mandy kept her composure and continued facing forward. "Damn girl, what's wrong? Can't you fucking speak?" Mandy flipped them the bird while facing having enough and once again a chorus of 'oohs' came around.

"Wow, this is a long light." Brick said out loud to no one in particular. Before Mandy could comment on one of the boys spoke again.

"You don't have to be a bitch about it. We just wanna say hi." tone in his voice completely changing. Mandy's head whipped around so quick her hair was barely able to keep as she stared them all down with an intense glare. The glare was so intense that they all froze for a second.

"Oh boy". Brick muttered. Mandy whipped her head to him.

"Did you hear what he said?" she half shouted and brick winced

"I did," he said finally sitting up.

"Oh! Now it makes sense!." One of them called out as Brick and Mandy looked at them, or glare in Mandy's case. "The bitch already has a man."

Mandy sucked in a sharp breath through her nose as she whipped around to reach for her purse in the back seat. She pulled the medium size bag onto her lap and began to ravage through it. Brick sat quietly as he watched her with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, what are you looking for?" he asked cautiously.

She didn't answer him as she continued to dig. Brick noticed the lights in the opposing streetlight turned yellow and that means their light would turn green in a few seconds.

"Look the lights about to be green so we can just-" He cut himself as he heard a familiar sound of electrical buzzing as Mandy found what she was looking for, a black box with a single green button with a pulsing blue light. Brick recognized it as it was a gift from him that was only supposed to be used in emergencies. However, that didn't stop her from pressing the button and watching how the gun morphs into a ray gun the size of your average pistol with the sounds of a transformer. She was about to aim at the obnoxious boys but Brick quickly grabbed her wrist and kept it down, making sure it stayed out of sight. She whirled her glare to him.

"Whoa whoa whoa are you kidding?" he whispers hotly.

"_What?!_" She barked back. "You heard what they called me!"

"I gave you this for _protection_," he said back.

"I _am_ using it for protection!" she spat. "I am protecting my dignity," she muttered darkly. The light turned green and the boys drove on ahead laughing and rolling up their windows. Mandy sped after them, one hand on the wheel one still on the gun. Brick ran a hand over his face.

"Look how about I fight for your dignity. This way you don't go to prison for murder." he summarized.

"Don't be stupid." she rolled her eyes. "I'd hide the bodies"

"Wow." Brick said simply.

"Yup," she said. Brick shook his head and laughed as he grabbed the windshield of the convertible standing up a little. "Look, I got this."

Before she could respond Brick flipped out of the car, as soon as his feet hit the ground he took off in a red streak after the charger in front of them. It had him a second to reach the car, another two seconds to run around the car four times, and two more seconds to make it back to his seat beside Mandy. She spared a glance before she spoke.

"What did you do?" she question.

"Wait for it," he said simply.

Mandy watched as the four tires on the car in question began to wobble vigorously until they each popped off causing the car to skid across the street until coming to a stop. She looked at Brick who was dropping the screws on the street outside the convertible with a smirk.

"Still feel like shooting them?" he asked as the drove by. Mandy sighed through her nose and clicked a button on the gun which morphed it back into a cube. She quietly handed it to him which he then threw back in her purse. He then laid back down enjoying the comfortable car ride to his house.

"Hey Brick?" Mandy asked suddenly.

"Whats up?"

"The girl that took your hat, is it the same girl you've been fucking?" she asked nonchalantly. Bricks eyes snapped open and his muscles tensed.

"What?" he asked cautiously. Mandy rolled her eyes.

"The secret girlfriend that you have that's really not that much of a secret." She explained. Brick sat up slowly bringing the seat up with him and mentally debated how to phrase his response. Remembering his promise to Blossom he figured there was no point in avoiding the topic but at the same time, he wanted to see Mandy was bluffing or not.

"What makes you think I have a secret girlfriend?" he scoffed

"I don't think, I know. And It's not just me. We all do." she stated simply. Brick blinked back his initial shock before responding.

"Seriously?" he asked carefully.

"Cmon, I'll prove it to you." She said as she put the car in park, Brick hadn't even realized that they had pulled up in front of his house.

The home of Mojo Jojo and the Rowdyruff Boys is a comfortable and luxurious home situated in Uptown Townsville. The house was built from the ground up ten years ago and has stayed in perfect condition ever since.

The house is built on 3 levels. The top floor belonging to Mojo as it contained only two rooms. The master bedroom with en-suite bath, and other appliances appealed to both human and monkey quality of living. The other room was a massive fortified laboratory that housed all his toys and gadgets, even while he was a retired ex-supervillain, he still liked to tinker.

The main living area is on the ground level. The living-dining-kitchen area is one spacious area with an unbelievably long-range view of Uptown Townsville. Vaulted wood ceilings, beautiful walnut floors, comfortable and quality furnishings, and plenty of amenities make for total relaxation. The spacious kitchen is an open galley style with a 12-foot long x 4-foot deep granite island. Top-quality appliances, storage galore, all the cooking utensils you would find at home, and fabulous views promise you will enjoy preparing your favorite meals. The dining area is surrounded by glass walls, bringing the outside in. The beautiful custom table expands to easily seat more than 12. The living room has a wood-burning fireplace, beverage center with an under-counter refrigerator, sound system with speakers throughout the house, and comfortable seating for 15 or more.

A stairwell behind the fireplace leads to the lower level of the home. On the lower level is a spacious entertainment room, past that three additional bedrooms with doors colored red, green and blue for the respective tenants each with ensuite baths as well as two additional baths across the hall just in case. In the middle of the lower level space are a very spacious party room with a reclining leather couch, two reclining leather chairs, and two swivel chairs facing the entertainment center. We have a 110" flat screen high definition TV, DVD player,

and multiple gaming systems. Across the room, you'll find numerous books, magazines, movies, children's videos, board games, and puzzles.

The room also has a full wet bar with a sink, under-counter refrigerator, and storage. There's also a large game table with seating for 6. The room also has a back door that gives quick and easy access to the spacious backyard which leads to a pool. The inground swimming pool is sleek and clean in design. The standout feature is the built-in island, which breaks up the simple shape and offers a surface area to rest your drink or layout in the sunshine.

Brick and Mandy both exited the vehicle and before they started to walk across the spacious lawn, they noticed someone ahead of them already making there way to the front door.

"Hey, Mac! Wait up!" Brick called out as he floated over, Mandy simply walked, not able to match the speed of his float and not caring to.

Mac Foster has been friends with the Ruffs since they started attending school with other children in the 4th grade as they no longer wanted to be homeschooled. They bonded easily over the fact that they each come from one-parent homes. He's a 16-year-old boy with a dream of being a director of films to bring his wild imaginations onto the big screen. He stood a few inches taller than Brick in a red t-shirt and black cargos with a motorcycle helmet tucked under his right arm. And the keys to his bike on his left.

"Wow, I seriously beat you guys here? I slept half the day." He commented accepting the fist bump Brick offered.

"Don't blame me, blame her." Brick said nodding in her direction as she came up behind him.

"Are you kidding? I enjoy breathing." Mac joked.

"Smart answer," Mandy commented as she walked by both of them making her way to the front door.

"Mandy, you look as beautiful as ever." Mac falling in step behind her and Brick behind him.

"Bite me," she said reaching the doorknob and pushing it open.

"As I said, I like my life" he shrugged.

"Speaking of lives." she started as she removed her flip flops once inside and placed them by the door Mac and Brick following suit. "Brick thinks we all don't already know about the secret girlfriend in his life."

Brick flinched and groaned "Mandy!"

Mac scoffed at Brick and elbowed him in the ribs. "Seriously dude? We've all known for a while now," he said as he made his way downstairs to the entertainment room. Mandy followed close behind leaving stunned Brick at the door with his mouth slightly opened in shock. He shook himself out of it and zipped by a red streak to catch up with Mandy and Mac as they already descended halfway down the staircase to hang out with the rest of their friends.

"Hey guys, Brick thinks we don't know about the girl he's secretly plugging," Mac called out.

Butch Jojo sat in front of the television with a game controller wearing nothing but a silver chain with a skull around his neck, Adidas sweat pants, and socks. He turned toward the staircase to watch the three come downstairs and called out to his brother.

"Seriously bro? Your joking right?" he commented with a smirk

"That's what I'm saying," said Mac said waiting for Brick to reach him at the bottom of the stairs clapped him on the back.

"Tough luck dude. Secrets out." he then made his way over to the armchair at the other end of the room flopping into it. Mandy herself went to sit on the couch behind Butch stretching her legs out on the couch and leaning against the armrest.

Player 1 defeated.

The speakers in the entertainment room sounded as a flaming haired boy that sat next to Butch on the floor threw a fist in the air.

"Aw yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" He exclaimed.

This boy was thirteen years old Johnny Test. A neighborhood boy that lived a few blocks away from the Ruffs. He was known around for his dangerous stunts and crazy antics. The first time he got the attention of the Ruffs is when he nosedived off a four-story building just to see if they would catch him. He would be starting High School in the fall with the rest of them. He adjusted his tank top and shorts as he stood up and did a victory dance.

"Suck it, Butch, suck it". He called out obnoxiously. Butch looked from the screen. then to him, then back to the screen, then to him again.

"You little shit!" He barked "I wasn't ready!"

"Nope! It doesn't matter. A wins a win. Right Mandy?" he turned to ask her

"A wins a win Butch," she said in a bored tone.

"Seriously…" Butch pouted as Mandy simply shrugged.

"What's this about Brick's girl." a new voice said stepping out from the bathroom.

This voice belonged to Tommy Turnbull, robotics engineering genius. A sixteen years old boy with brown eyes and semi-long blonde hair that almost touched his shoulders. From the way his shirt fit on him you could tell he had a lean build. He pulled out a tiny rag from his jeans pocket and wiped down his bulky tech watch.

"Seriously? You too?" Brick asked incredulously.

"Yeah man, we've known for a while," he said still wiping his watch as he moved to sit over on the other end of the couch near Mac's chair stopping to kiss Mandy on top of her head as a greeting before sitting down.

"I didn't." Johnny raised his hand still standing up.

"Seriously?" Brick asked hopefully and Johnny snickered.

"Nah, I'm messing with you." he joked as he burst out laughing. Brick grumbled and walked over to the under-counter fridge behind the bar to grab a drink. "Man you should have seen the look on your-"

Butch effectively palmed Johnny's entire face, and thanks to super strength, shoved him lightly shoved him across the room until he hit the wall with a thud but thankfully fell into a beanbag chair.

"Ouch." Mac committed. "You okay there little man?"

"I'm okay…" he groaned

"Back to the matter at hand. Oh, heads up guys" Brick called out pulling up two six-packs, one sprite, and one coke and started tossing them out as he knew what his friends liked. Sprite for Tommy and Butch and coke for Mandy, Johnny, and himself. He tossed the two coke cans to Butch who caught both, one for him and one for Johnny who was walking back to his original spot beside him rubbing his sore shoulder. Butch opened his can for him, placed it in his hands, and tousled his hair a bit as a form of unspoken apology as the boy sat down. Brick was about to speak but the back door opened. His other brother Boomer entered carrying four boxes of pizza, three extra large and one personal pie on top.

"Drum roll please!" he announced loudly and excitedly and zoomed over to the coffee table to quickly put the pizza down. Mac, Tommy, Butch, and Johnny all began drumming surfaces around them to simulate a drum roll. Mandy groaned already knowing what was coming and Brick just chuckled at his brother's antics as he leaned over the counter.

" Right now we have a special guest!" Boomer announced dynamically. This man is the star shooting guard of the Townsville High Bulldogs since his freshman year, averaging 2 blocks, 9 assists, 6 rebounds, 3 steals, and whopping 38 points! He makes it rain from beyond the arc, handles the ball as fast as lightning, and can't be stopped on the drive. He is the _king_ of the court, a _legend_ in the making, every guy wants to be him and every girl wants-"

"Oh, will you _please_ get on with it" Mandy groaned from her seat on the couch and Boomer just laughed.

"He is Billy "Skywalker" Jones!" Boomer announced bowing as another boy with almost orange color hair with bangs that slightly covered his bright blue eyes. He wore a blue and red warm-up jumpsuit sporting the school's colors with black and red jordans on his feet. His jacket was left completely open and his black under armor shirts was slightly damp with perspiration.

"Oh, so you were talking about me. I was seriously confused for a second." Billy said shaking his head Boomer just laughed and closed the door and zoomed over to the outer side of the bar opposite Brick, who already had an open can of sprite waiting. Boomer snatched it and sat on the stool in front of the bar taking a big gulp. Billy walked around the couch, fist-bumping Mac and Tommy along the way to sit in between Tommy and Mandy. Mandy hugged her knees to allow him to sit. Once he sat he grunted in discomfort, it was small no one paid it any mind. Mandy, however, narrowed her eyes slightly but chose to ignore it as she placed her legs in his lap.

"The guys dropped you here?" she asked.

"Nah Boomer flew us over here. He caught the second half of the last game." he half shrugged.

"You want next?" Johnny asked Back playing videogames with Butch.

"Nah, I was wondering if we can watch this game footage of Peach Creek coach gave us." He said pulling a CD from his pocket. Tommy grabbed it and inspected in.

"This is this years team?" he asked

"Yup. I'm pretty sure it's a practice game." Billy nodded

"How the heck did he get game footage of one of the favored teams to win state?" Mac asked

"I don't know," Billy said playing with a few bangs of his hair. "I kinda zoned out while he was talking.

Player 1 defeated

"Ok, let's watch the footage," Butch grumbled floating up from his seat and snatched the CD to set it up in the DVD player. Johnny snickering watching the entire way.

"Well I don't know about you losers but I'm hungry." Boomer announced standing and walking over to the pizza. He grabbed the small personal pie first handing it to Mandy. "One personal sausage pie for you mademoiselle." He said handing her the pie, she sat up a little and accepted.

"And for us men, three extra cheesy double pepperoni extra-large pies." He said opening the box and picking up a slice.

Mac reached over grabbing one himself. "Hey Boomer, finish this sentence. Brick has a-?"

"Pussy?" he said with a mouthful of pizza. Brick immediately shot a blast of heat vision at Boomer's forearm causing to throw his pizza up in the air.

"Mother-" he then flew high into the air to catch his pizza deciding to eat it while floating on his back. "Asshole," he commented in Brick's direction.

"Bite me," he said flipping the bird.

"I think Boomer meant to say a piece of pussy" Butch smirked pressing play on the DVD player and the title Peachcreak Academy vs Wilson High. Brick whipped his head to fire another shot in his direction. Butch simply held up a finger up and a shield came up around his body. Johnny, being the closest one to him, dove under the coffee table for protection.

"Hey watch it! Some of us don't have powers!" he exclaimed. Brick simply rolled his eyes.

"Heads up Billy." Brick called tossing him a coke. Billy lifted his left arm and caught the soda with ease however he rolled his left shoulder afterward as he grimaced. Mandy once again narrowed her eyes but chose to say nothing once more.

"Face it, Brick. You just have so many signs of a constant female presence." Tommy said.

"That coming from the guy who's been with the same girl for six straight years is pretty damning if you ask me." Mac said. Brick scoffed came around to sit on the armrest next to Tommy and watch the game footage.

"Ok tell me the signs you see." he demanded.

"There are times, you smell like perfume. But I think Butch and I are the only ones who notice that." Boomer called from his floating in the air.

"No, I smell it too sometimes." Mandy chimed in nibbling on her food. Brick reflexively began sniffing himself.

"You also have a hickey now and other days after sneaking away to god knows where." Butch chimed in focusing on the television as the high school basketball game started. Brick clapped his neck in hopes to cover whatever they were talking about.

"You get this dumb look in your eyes when you text sometimes" Mac snickered

"I do not..." Brick pouted.

"Wait what are we talking about?" Billy asked confused.

"Bricks girlfriend." Tommy shrugged simply.

"Woah, since when did you get a girlfriend?" he asked as they a few of them laughed at how lost he was.

"Wow, these guys are Giant." Johnny commented as he watched PeachCreek Academy easily start to take control. One player, in particular, had just completed a dunk and hung on the rim to showboat a little. "Who's that?"

"Um, I think his name is Kevin," Billy said. "I think the coach said that's their captain."

"Yeah yeah, I heard of him. Point guard Kevin "Hot Shot" James." Mac said rubbing his chin. "He's the guy that led Peachcreek to back-to-back state championships in his sophomore and junior year.

"Where were we those years?" Butch asked Billy who scoffed.

"Beats me, I barely pay attention to that stuff," he said.

"That's our ace." Boomer laughed coming down from his spot to grab another slice. Billy reached over to grab one as well but as he did he cradled his side and his hand brushed against Mandy's foot. She looked up from her food and once again noticed the look on his face as well as the hand on his side.

She placed her food back on the table and sat up abruptly, startling everyone. She roughly removed his hand lifted his shirt revealing a decently sized bruise. She raised her head to meet his eyes angrily.

"How did this happen?" she demanded. Billy looked down and stared at the bruise for a few seconds.

"Oh so that's what that was." he committed in awe as he stared at it for the first time.

"How?" she asked again.

"I-I don't remember," he said meekly.

"Billy..." she grumbled angrily.

"D-During that last game. 4th quarter" he said as he tried to avert his eyes away from her intense stare. But her intense glare never faltered as she grabbed his collar.

"Are you lying?"

"N-N-No"

"_Billy._"

"Ok ok, I felt it in the first game! The second quarter!" her eyes narrowed even more.

"So you played a whole second game like that," she asked as sort of a warning.

"Well the thing is-"

"_Billy!_"

"Ok, Ok! Y-Yes!"

Through the entirety of the banter, everyone else just shifted their gaze back and forth between the two, knowing its best not to get involved. Mandy still held is gaze with an intense stare until she finally closed her and exhaled through her nose.

"We won though if that helps," Billy said meekly. Mandy's eyes snapped open and she gave him one last final glare as she releases him, stood up, and made her way back to the fridge behind the bar muttering a string of curses. They watched her in silence as pulled out a ziplock bag from a drawer and started filling up the bag with ice. When she was finished she made her way back to the group, ice pack in hand, she shifted his shirt and placed the ice pack on top of the bruise and then leaned back on the couch to get comfortable.

'_Aww.'_ was chorused from everyone save Billy and Johnny since they did not understand the sentimentality. However, this was quickly silenced by Mandy's death glare.

"Sooooooooooo is this school better than us? Johnny asked breaking the tension away from Mandy's glare.

"Well if it's going back to his sophomore year, that means we were freshman. Billy played JV the first half of the season and by the time they bumped him up to varsity is was too late because our record was shit." Tommy explained.

"But we made it to the conference last year right?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, but I got injured" Billy pouted. "They wouldn't let me play in the finals."

"So then we lost and didn't make it to state." Tommy summarized.

"Don't remind me, its all because I fell and got a stupid concussion." Billy groaned.

"Seriously? You hit your daily." Johnny joked.

"Exactly." said rising from his seat slightly getting riled up only to be pushed back down by Mandy pressing harder on the bruise with the ice pack. "I hit my head all the time." he grumbled

"I wish you wouldn't..." Mandy muttered.

"I see why they call this guy "Hot Shot" Butch commented as they all watched him drain his sixth shot in a row.

"His stats are no joke either." Brick said while scrolling through his phone.

"Woah, he's was ranked the number one player in the state after winning the championship last year."

"Where am I?" Billy asked hopefully.

"Uh, your number four," he said.

"Aww man..." he complained.

"Wow, he's cocky," Butch said as they watched him bring up the ball but pause to blow a kiss to a Peachcreek cheerleader with short blonde hair.

"So how would you take him, Billy". Billy just sulked as he watched with hollow eyes until Mandy flicked his head.

"Oh stop pouting your every bit as good as he is and more." she turned back to the television and continued to speak. "From the looks of it, he favors his right which Is perfect for you because you're left-handed. On defense, you should focus on picking the ball without getting into foul trouble. He's also bigger and taller so you need to play tight enough defense so that he doesn't feel comfortable shooting. If he drives either you take the charge or pick the ball from behind as he passes you.

Everyone stared at Mandy slack-jawed as she explained her ideal strategy.

"On offense, Your strengths play well on his weaknesses. If you have the ball take it back out to the hash. Everyone knows you can shoot from there so he'd be pretty dumb to leave you open. If he does, you cash in. When he comes up to play D use your superior speed and drive past him. If you make it to the basket make sure you double-clutch, they call you "Skywalker" for a reason. Use your hang time to your advantage. Since he's taller than you, he will block you on the first attempt nine times out of 10. Just play your game and not his and you can easily bring us a title. To put it simply your style of play is his Achilles heel. Don't pay attention to the stupid rankings." she finished.

Everything and everyone was quiet. Mandy let out an exasperated sigh as she looks at each one of them.

"What?" She chastised. "My friends care about this stupid sport so I should too." Everyone was still quiet until Billy broke the silence.

"Um, what's an Achilles heel?". He asked. Mandy groaned dreading how long this explanation would take but thankfully for her, Tommy's watch began to beep loudly. He pressed a button on the center of it and a high pitch robotic voice started to speak. This was the voice of Tommy's robotic companion Robotboy, or Ro for short.

"**Tom-my Tom-my!**"

"Hey, its Ro" Brick said.

"**Oh! Hel-lo Brick. How is your lov-er?**" Brick made a face and turned to Tommy.

"Seriously?" All Tommy did was smile sheepishly.

"Whats up Ro?" he asked.

"**Pow-er Puff girls fight-ing. Big mon-ster**"

"Oh, word?" Mac said excitedly "live stream that here!"

"I always forget that you're a fan." Boomer said

"Yeah it's kinda weird." Butch agreed

"Hey there fights are better than have the movies we see in theaters." he defended "If you guys fought giant monsters, I'd be all over you guys too."

"Aw gay," Butch commented with a look of disgust. Brick shook his head and floated to the television set.

"I'm down to watch it," he said switched the channel to a different screen. It was a blue screen that read 'No signal'. "Tell Ro to send us a live feed."

"You hear that Ro?" Tommy said into his watch.

"**You don't want me to help?**" he asked. On the television screen, you could see a loading bar with and uplink being loaded.

"Nah they're tough, just make sure you stay a good distance away," Tommy said.

"They ain't that tough, we kicked their asses more than a few times back in the day," Butch commented taking another slice of pizza.

"Wow impressive, you guys were able to beat up little girls when you were little boys," Mandy said rolling her eyes. "Pat yourselves on the back"

"Hey, we wouldn't want to do that anymore." Brick defended as he came to sit on her other side. "Well, at least I wouldn't."

"Hey, in my defense, we both know that fight them was fun. Gotta admit, I miss that adrenaline rush." Butch mused.

"Didn't they like, kill you guys?" Johnny asked.

"Hey, that was a technicality." He said taking a seat on the other side of him. "And you were like one when that happened." he joked.

"If you miss the rush, why don't you do what they do," Mac asked and Butch raised an eyebrow.

"What, you mean fight monsters?" he asked

"Yeah, like be heroes." he continued. "Your every bit as powerful as they are so it should be easy. Right?"

"That'd be pretty cool. I could say I'm friends with superheroes." Billy said then looked down at Mandy's and still on his side.

"Hey that's like really cold," he said. He placed his hand on top of hers to try and move it away. She responded by pressing it harder to his into his bruise causing discomfort.

"Leave. It." she commanded lowly and he simply pouted.

"Us? Heroes? Ha. Ha. Ha." Boomer committed dryly.

"I could see it. No one's afraid of you guys anymore being retired in all. Who knows, you might become friends with the Powerpuff Girls. Then we could no some celebrities." Tommy shrugged

"My sisters would love to meet them," Johnny commented chugging the rest of his soda.

"Did I or did I not mention how we used to fight?" Butch joked.

"Yeah, when you were like five years old." Tommy said back.

"I could see it." Boomer shrugged and Butch raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Well not the hero thing but I mean we aren't kids anymore, there's no need to fight now. We're mature I guess." he stated and at that moment Johnny let out a vicious burp that rang out for about four seconds. After about another second every male in the room burst out into laughter.

"Oh yeah, you guys are really mature." Mandy commented rolling her eyes.

"Shhh!" Mac shushed dramatically. "Signals up its showtime!"

The television now showed the destruction of Pokey Oaks High School. The camera panned in through the smoke of the destroyed high school and zoomed in to the back of the school. While zooming you can see that the damage the building received was quite extensive. A building had been toppled completely, a fire was started somewhere over in the west, and pipes of leaking fluids and electrical sparks all over. The Camera moved in further in until it made it outside to the football field where a full-size plane with its wings ripped off rested but in front of the plane was a horned creature. It was a monstrous red behemoth with six limbs, four arms, and two feet, that stood at what seemed to be twelve or thirteen feet tall. Along its many forearms and shins were tufts of purple fur and along its back and chest were scales that appeared to be armor. Finishing its look was a seven-foot-long tail. Currently, now it had Bubbles pinned underneath as she tried blasting it in the face with heat vision. Ten yards away Blossom and Buttercup were encased in reddish black looking gunk.

"Sheesh, what happened?" Billy asked.

_Back To when Blossom left._

Blossom flew to the Townsville mall coloring the sky in her signature pink streak. She flew over all the tall buildings until she reached the outdoor food court patio. When she reached the area she stopped and hovered to look in the direction of where her group of friends would normally sit. She was easily able to spot her raven-haired sister.

She wore black jeans that were ripped along the thighs and simple mid-top Adidas. Like Blossom, she too wore a tank top however hers was lime green and was cut to show off her midriff and had on moderately sized hoop earrings. She was leaned back on the back legs of the chair she was sitting on with her right foot pushing on the edge of the table. Funny thing is, she was throwing peanuts into the mouth of a monkey that was perched on the shoulder of the orange-haired boy across from her who had his head in a book.

This boy was Adam Lyon, freckle-faced muscular ginger that stood at about six foot three. Junior quarterback and captain of the Pokey oaks high school football team. He wore an orange t-shirt with brown cargo shorts and converse. The orange monkey that stood across his shoulders was his best friend Jake. Blossom landed in the seat next to Buttercup gently.

"I can't believe the mall lets you bring your pet monkey in," she commented. Jake hearing the comment ignored the peanut completely and jumped on the table in front of Blossom and started banging on it upset.

"You know he doesn't like that word," Adam said closing the book and looking up smirking.

"Aww don't listen to Blossom," Buttercup said as she placed the bag of peanuts down and picking up jake and placing him in her lap as she petted him. "She's a mean little leader girl isn't she."

Blossom picked up some peanuts and held them out to Jake as she petted him with the other.

"I'm sorry Jake. Forgive me?" she smiled.

"Gotta watch the "P" word around Jake." Adam joked.

"Is that why you get no pussy?" Buttercup joked

"Ask your mother." he laughed as he shot back.

"Hey, my non-existent mother is off limits!" she laughed back throwing a handful of nuts.

"That's not what she said when I was on top," he smirked. "I mean the way she spread her legs-"

"Oh god." a new voice groaned. "My virgin ears."

They turned to face upcoming freshman Betty Barrett as she came up to sit next to Adam placing her tray of food down. As the new girl in town, she shadowed Blossom during the last term in school for the last few weeks in her eighth. Naturally, she didn't have many friends at first but she was able to naturally fit into their group. Like Blossom, she was also a redhead but hers was a much darker shade. Her hair was long and set in a low ponytail and she wore a blue floral print romper. Adam laughed and put an arm around her as she sat.

"You know, I could always take care of the virgin problem of yours." He said leaning in as he stole a fry off her tray and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't think it should be looked at as a '_problem'_ ". she pouted unwrapping her burger.

"Hey look at it this way, you start school with us in a week. If not me then someone else. Think about it as a favor." he shrugged

"Wow, you make it sound so tempting." Betty commented sarcastically.

"Quit pressuring her you pig," Blossom said throwing nuts at him and watching him shield himself.

"Okay Okay, but real talk, I hear I'm a good time." he said as he brushed imaginary dirt off his shoulder.

"Yeah as real as my _mother_." Buttercup joked and Jake started laughing from her lap. Jake picked up a nut and threw it at Jake.

"Don't laugh at me traitor." he said.

"You know for someone who calls a monkey their best friend you sure argue with him a lot."

They all turned to face three girls who, like Betty, were carrying trays of food. Bubbles Utonium lead them as her hair bounced slightly in two low pigtails and sunglasses on her forehead. She wore an off the shoulder pattern top with blue denim boyfriend shorts. Finishing off her outfit out was a pair of white slip-on vans.

To her left was long-time friend and next-door neighbor, Robin Mcdowell. A petite brunette with light blue eyes. Like Bubbles, she also wore sunglasses on her forehead. She had a dark on a purple sundress with brown boots. She was also chewing on a large piece of gum which was apparent by the large bubble that was currently being blown.

And finally to Bubbles' right was an Asian girl by the name of Juniper Lee. A freckled face Asian that had raven-colored hair and a dyed bright red streak running through it as well as bright red lips stick. She also had many piercings in comparison to the other girls. Three in each ear and one in her nose. She wore simple dark blue jeans and a burgundy tube top. They all took seats around the table but not before Adam looked them all up and down.

"Someone tell me how my closest friends are such attractive girls-" Adam started

"_Women_." Robin enunciated.

"Right, you _women_" he taunted and Robin tossed a chicken nugget at him. "Are the closet people in my life and not one of you has slept with me.

"That's because you slept your way through half the cheerleaders," Robin commented.

"And the drama club." Bubbles added trying to feed Jake.

"And the French club," Juniper added throwing a fry in the air and catching it in her mouth.

"And the two girls on the mathletes." Blossom chimed in.

"There's also that rumor that you slept with the new physics teacher." Buttercup finished.

"Ew, you had sex with a _teacher_," Betty asked mid-chew with her burger in hands.

"First off, that didn't happen and two that's like every high schoolers dream." he defended.

"To sleep with a teacher?" Betty questioned

"Hey if you had a hot professor come on to you, you'd understand." he reasoned. "Funny thing, I hear that the freshman chemistry teacher is pretty easy on the eyes. I bet even you'd have a wet dream or two." he finished.

"Hey, don't pour your perverse ideas into our sweet little Betty's ears!" Juniper said reaching over and bringing Betty into her shoulders.

"He is pretty cute for an old guy." Bubbles agreed.

"Old? Isn't he like 28?" Buttercup questioned.

"Exactly old."

"Hey, that's not me. That's high school." Adam said raising his hands in surrender.

"Constant horniness is high school?" Betty asked.

"A good part of it, yeah." Robin agreed. "But hey, look at the bright side. You're a girl and your pretty. Play it right and you can have boys eating out of the palm of your hand."

"I don't think using your body to get what you want should be the lesson she learns before school starts," Blossom said

"Coming from the girl who spends her time at the _library_ that speaks volumes." Buttercup jokes and Bubbles almost spits out her drink with laughter.

"Am I missing something?" she asks

"She's talking about the guy your fucking." Juniper chuckled and Blossom tensed.

"Hey some of us are eating!" Robin said in mock offense but leaned in across the table. "But he's big right? He has to be if you're hiding him. Blossom bit her lip and remembered her promise earlier today.

"That's not why…" she started.

"So he exists!" Adam cheered throwing his hands up.

"Oh, Oh what's he like? Is he cute? I bet he's cute?" Bubbles gushed.

"Hold on before you get into that. Why didn't you tell us?" Adam said as he literally held up a hand as if to pause the conversation. Blossom rubbed her hands together as all eyes were now on her.

"Its...complicated…" she started.

"When isn't it?" Robin joked.

"He's just...hes kinda…" she tried.

"Ugly?" Bubbles offered.

"No no he's-"

"Short?" Juniper asked.

"No he's tall, he's just-"

"Young?" Betty chimed in.

"Oh god no hes-

"Small where it matters?" Robin joked

"God no he-"

"Oh get it," Adam said leaning back in his chair. "He's bisexual and you're afraid to bring him around me." Blossom simply just groaned.

"Anyone ever tell you overconfidence is unattractive," Robin commented dryly.

"Tell that to my body count." He shrugged.

"For what its worth…" Buttercup began as she put jake on the table and played with his feet and hands. "I like him."

"Really…?" Blossom asked unsurely.

"But you don't know him." Bubbles said.

"Don't need to." She shrugged. "I see the goofy smile you have on when he texts you, the excitement you get when you're going to see him, the mood you're in when you come back from seeing him. The list goes on." Her and jake now playing some weird form of patty cake.

"Right now he makes my sister the happiest girl in the Townsville. That's good enough for me." She summarized. "She'll tell us who he is when she's comfortable." Blossom couldn't help but feel at ease after that.

"I love you, sis." Blossom said leaning into her sister.

"Oh god please don't, we're in _public_" Buttercup groaned.

"Aw, I love her too!" Bubbles leaned into Blossom which put more pressure on Buttercup who simply groaned louder. Then tender moment cut short when all of them tensed up and visibly froze. Bubbles spoke first.

"Did you guys…" She started.

"Yeah, I heard it too. An explosion?" Buttercup mused. They all stare into the sky.

"Uh oh," Juniper said standing up.

"Now there's...screaming..." Blossom said as her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yup you guys know the drill," Adam said standing up. They all followed suit and Jake jumped into Betty's arms as he pulled the table back from the girls who were still in some kind of trance. A few more seconds and Blossom spoke up, standing up abruptly as she did so.

"There! A plane! Let's roll girls!" She commanded. And the three girls shot up towards the sky in there signature rainbow.

"Wow, that never gets old." Robin sighed.

"We are still going to talk about this mystery man when you get back!" Juniper called after them.

The trio flew at such a high speed that you could hear the crack as they broke the sound barrier. As they flew higher you can see their objective. Currently, an airplane was somehow taking a nosedive. To make matters worse, it was somehow missing a wing. Due to this, as the plane came down, it spun in a corkscrew fashion. The screams they heard of the passengers on board grew louder as they accelerated to reach the plane. Blossom spoke in a commanding tone as they flew.

"Ok first things first, we need to-"

"Look out!" Buttercup yelled as she tackled both Blossom and Bubbles as a beam of yellow energy narrowly hit the trio. It did manage to singe Buttercups left shoulder leaving a mark.

"Shit!" she remarked grabbing her shoulder to check on it.

Blossom whipped her in the direction it came from. Using telescopic vision her pupils dilated and she was able what was happening. Right now, a red behemoth looking creature was turning midtown Townsville into a war zone. More screaming was heard amongst the trio as law enforcement and citizens frenzied in hysteria.

"That's probably what shot the wing of the plane off." Buttercup said. Blossom nodded her head in agreement and turned to Bubbles.

"Bubbles catch the plane, use her speed and rip the other wing off to stop it from spinning, then cradle it down to safety." she ordered.

"On it." Bubbles said blasting off to reach the plane solo. She then looked to the creature as it began to lift a mack trunk to throw as a hailstorm of law enforcement bullet hit its back bouncing off.

"Let's go Buttercup!" she said speeding toward it, her sister close on her tail.

As the neared the destruction became more visible, but they couldn't dwell on its severity. The beast had already lifted the front end of the mack truck ripping it away from its back as if it was ripping paper. He then tossed it into a crowd of people trying to getaway. Blossom saw this and veered off.

"I got crowd control. Distract it." she said before she left.

She flew straight for the truck catching it before it hit the ground. When she set it down she saw it look at her and roar as it lifted another car to throw in its left hand. As he winded up to throw, Buttercup tackled it into an abandoned building, getting it away from the public. The car in its hand still flew due to the momentum of the tackle into another building. Thankfully it had already been evacuated but that didn't stop giant pieces of glass from its windows from falling. Seeing this Blossom quickly made her way to scoop all the civilians under it to safety.

As she finished she took a second to look into the sky to check on her other sister. Bubbles had just ripped the wing off the plane and tumbled backward in the sky to the momentum of the action. When she stabilized her self she dove right back after it as it continued its descent towards their highschool. Blossom didn't focus on that too much as earth-shattering blows could be heard from inside the building where Buttercup battled the beast. She then focused on the people running around in hysteria and grabbed the closet law enforcement officer she could find. He was hyperventilating, clearly out of breath due to all his running.

"Hey, I need you to listen to me." She commanded She watched as his pupils dilated trying to focus.

"N-no, I need to-" A giant blow rang through the streets from the battle Buttercup was having from indoors. The blow was was large, some for the windows shattered from the inside.

"Dear God..." the officer muttered in fear

"_Listen_!" she ordered trying to get his attention. But it didn't work as he began to hyperventilate again. She needed to switch her approach and quickly looked at his name badge. It read 'John'.

"Hey, John is it. That's a strong name." She began and he looked at her. "I know because that's my dad's name." she smiled. It seemed to calm him and she continued to speak.

"It's my last name." he breathed out. She nodded and continued regardless.

"Listen, gather your people, control civilian traffic so they don't run into the line of fire. Take them through alleyways or through the subway, you keep them off the streets. Create a perimeter and close off this district just to be safe. Do you understand?" he nodded vigorously.

"Good. Now go." She commanded softly. He nodded as he ran to rally his troops the North wall of the Building Buttercup was in crumbled as she flew through it like a rag doll headed toward a group of civilians. Blossom dove after her body catching her before she made collision, digging her heels in the pavement as they skid to a stop.

"You ok?" She asked her while helping her to her feet.

"Yeah, just peachy," she said getting to her feet.

"So he's tough I take it?" Blossom asked wiping some blood off her sisters' lip.

.

"Nothing we haven't already seen," Buttercup assured cracking her knuckles.

They both prepared themselves as the beast jumped down out of the same hole Buttercup flew out of and howled in rage. It pounded its chest and its mouth began to glow a yellowish-green.

"Shit." Buttercup grumbled.

"We have to get him somewhere more isolated." as they watched him get on all fours.

"Where?" Buttercup started taking a stance. "Its the last Saturday of summer, the only place that's empty around here is school."

Blossom's eyes suddenly widened. "That's it! Follow my lead." She said as she flew forward. The beast fired another beam from its mouth, Blossom dodged left and Buttercup went right. As Blossom near him, she twirled in the air clocking it in the head with her right foot. Buttercup followed suit throwing a left hook clocking him in the other direction. Seeing it now off-balance Blossom swept it off its feet to cause it to begin a backward descent. As it did she grabbed his leg as it came up off the ground. She twirled around and threw him up in the sky. Buttercup flew after delivering a brutal uppercut furthering its ascent. She flew up after it blasting it with her heat vision however as she got close it grabbed her head with its hand cutting off her heat vision.

Buttercup reflexively tried to pry its arm off however it delivered a punch to her midsection effectively stunning her for a second. As hit brought its arm back to deliver another blow Blossom latched onto its wrapping it with her arms and legs stopping it. They began to decent and Blossom changed their directory do head towards the should be abandoned highschool school campus. When she saw the angle was good she turned her head to blast heat vision at the monsters other arm in the hopes of freeing Buttercup.

As Buttercup was freed she flew downward and kneed it in its face feeling a satisfying crunch from its jaw. Blossom let go allowing the beast to descend as it crashed through the ceiling of the gymnasium. They followed it through the hole it created and inspected the damage. The beast had made a crater as it lay on the stomach seeming unconscious.

"You couldn't aim for the science wing instead?" Buttercup began and Blossom couldn't help but smile.

"I could never take science, a fundamental point of knowledge, away from our fellow students. That would just be wrong." Blossom said dramatically.

"Seriously, sometimes you make me wanna gag." Buttercup deadpanned. Blossom giggled as she looked out the window to see their sister out on the football helping passengers off the plane and directing them away.

"Adam's not gonna like what Bubbles did to the field." She said.

Before Buttercup could respond they heard movement from crater below. The beast slowly stood on its feet and crack its jaw back into place.

"Well looks like he wants around two." Buttercup commented as she lowered to the ground. Blossom fell with her and prepared herself as well but something looked off. The beast hunched forward and howled as if it was in pain. Its body pulsated and two mounds grew on each side of its body just below its arms. It began to throw up a suspicious black fluid. Its tail came around and pointed at the girls standing in front of it. The end of it opened up and began to glow as it prepared a new kind of blast.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me," Buttercup muttered.

"Not this time," Blossom said cocking both her fists back. Buttercup imitated her stance and both their fists glowed pink and lime green respectively. Not wanting to be fired at again, they both fired power beams simultaneously, destroying the ground in front of them as it reached their target. A blinding explosion was formed after contact destroying the floor of the gymnasium as well as part of the ceiling.

Debris and dust filling the area as the light died. The two heroines floated over to where the beast once stood not finding any trace of it where it once stood. Buttercup wiped some sweat off her brow.

"Wow, I honestly thought this was going to be tougher." Buttercup said. Blossom was about to comment but then both heard the faint sound of raspy breathing. Instantly the girls turned and went back to back. "Me and my big mouth..." Buttercup muttered.

"Do you see it?" Blossom asked.

"No...I think-"

Suddenly a black sludge came up around their feet. They each tried to fly away but the black sludge began to encase them up to their necks in a grotesque looking cocoon immobilizing them. The beast lept up from under a pile of rubble looking brand new. It now sported giant jagged spikes along its back as well as two new arms making it a four-armed beast. It also had a larger, bulkier form as it now stood at fifteen feet. Blossom and Buttercup struggled to break off the cocoon however seeing how it was barley budging, it was going to take time even with superstrength. The beast didn't give them time as it charged toward them, shoulder charging them into a wall with Blossom's side of the cocoon was embedded into it.

"Blossom! Hey, you ok?" Buttercup panted trying to crane her neck to see her sister. Blossom only gave a muffled response back as she was head deep in concrete. Buttercup didn't receive another chance to talk as the cocoon was picked up and slammed on the ground with her going face first. Blossom tried to use her heat vision full power to get the monster away, however, if he felt the pain he didn't show it. He simply used its two lower arms, one to block the beam, and another to deliver a sharp blow to her face. He then began to pick up and slam the cocoon up back and. forth into the ground as if they were ragdolls. This went on for about thirty seconds until finally, he tossed them against another wall. From its spot, it launched the same yellow beam from its mouth only it was stronger and more powerful. It blasted them onto the football field where Bubbles was finishing up with the passengers carrying eight of them to safety.

Buttercup and Blossom were still trapped in their cocoon. Buttercup groaned coughing slightly sporting a new cut on her forehead. A trail of blood leaked into her left eye and down her cheek. She kept her left eye closed to keep blood from obstructing her vision.

"Okay...this guy just leveled up." she groaned.

Blossom picked her head up also trying to take in her surroundings. She had a cut on her cheek also leaving a blood trail.

"We need to get out of this," Blossom said. "C'mon, together."

They both began to struggle against their bindings hearing the cocoon crack slightly. However, the beast had followed them leaping onto the field in a single bound landing ontop on them sinking them into the turf creating a crater. It roared punding its chest with its four arms as it jumped high in the air to pound them into the ground again.

"What are we, a trampoline?" Buttercup groaned.

"_Seriously_?" Blossom commented, unable to comprehend how she could make jokes right now. The beast lept up in the air higher this time, as he descended a crack in the sky could be heard as a light blue streak came and delivered a roundhouse knocking it into a different building of the school. Bubbles watched the destruction for a second before quickly flying down the check of her sisters.

"You guys ok?" she asked kneeling on Buttercups' side.

"Nice of you to join the party sis." Buttercup joked lifting her head slightly. Bubbles didn't respond, she instead ripped off a bottom piece of her shirt and cleaned the blood out of her eye.

"The passengers on the plane?" Blossom asked.

"I got them all out, they-"

Bubbles was tackled from behind away from her sisters. She rolled away dodging a strike as then quickly flew up delivering a strike of her own with her left, then her right, and then her left again. This continued until the beast used one of its lower arms to grab her leg tossing her on the ground and quickly climbing on top of her, pinning her arms. Her eyes glowed red in anger as she let loose her heat vision. The beast responded by slamming another fist in the side of her head. Bubbles switched it up and sucked in a breath and let loose an ear-piercing sonic scream.

Blossom and Buttercup watched as they still struggled against their bindings. They watched as the monsters tail coiled around him and sprayed them the same black gunk that was on them on Bubbles' head, quickly hardening. It then started to swing down with all four arms bashing her face in repeatedly with her struggling from beneath him. Her defenses slowly started to crumble, whether it be from lack of vision or air they didn't know as she kept receiving his blows. Blossom struggled even harder as she attempted to break free seeing her sister in distress. She sucked in a breath and blew ice on her restraints to make them easier to break.

"C'mon Buttercup!" She said finally freeing her left arm. "We need to-"

"Blossom..." Buttercup said softly. Blossom used her arm to help free her upper body and turn to face Buttercup. She wasn't in her spot next to her, she was sitting on her legs staring at her arms. At the current moment for some unknown reason, her forearms were see-through.

"Buttercup...What happened?" she asked carefully.

"I-I-don't...I was t-trying to break free to- to break out..." she said breathing uneasily. "I just rolled through...I-I just phased through..."

At that moment, her body returned to normal but she still sat in her place. shocked with shaky breaths. Blossom was going to comment but a quite literal earth-shaking strike caused her to whip her head back to Bubbles. Her body had just gone limp as the beast landed another blow. Its mouth started to glow and Blossom knew what was coming next and turned back to Buttercup.

"Buttercup! Buttercup listen!" Blossom called seeing that she was still shocked. She turned to face Blossom trembling slightly. "I know that what just happened was weird and scary and I promise you that when this is all over we're gonna figure this out together. But right now I need to be the tough PowerPuff you are."

"But Blossom I-I-" she tried.

"I know, _I know_," Blossom cut her off still peeling off her restraints. "But its Bubbles. Buttercup our sister needs us." she pleaded.

Buttercup turned her head to see the monster standing over her sister's unmoving, lifeless body. All trembling in her body stopped and she balled her hands into fists as they faintly glowed green along with her eyes. She charged at full speed toward the beast throwing a powerful left elbow to the side of its head. It spun throwing a blind backswing, she caught the arm and spun using the moment throwing it back into the school.

Blossom finally freed herself from her restraints and flew to her sister on the ground. She quickly blew ice the gunk on her head. Buttercup flew to her side and immediately began clawing off the substance as her sister blew the cold air. Blossom stopped as Buttercup finished pulling off all the substance. She was bleeding from both nostrils with both eyes closed.

"Bubbles?" Blossom asked softly.

"C'mon baby blue." Buttercup said. "Wake up."

It took of few seconds but her eyes snapped open glowing light blue and wildly threw a left hook that Blossom caught.

"Easy easy, hey same team here," Blossom said and Buttercup wiped the blood off from under her nose.

"You okay?" Buttercup asked and Bubbles took a deep breath.

"Yeah, where is it?" she asked. They all turned their heads to see the beast climbing out of the rubble.

"He's ready for round two," Buttercup growled standing up and stepping forward. Blossom looked into Bubbles' eyes.

"You ready?" she asked and nodded as they both stood up as well and stood with Buttercup as they watched the beast stalk menacingly toward them.

"Ok, there is no way that this thing is from the monster isle. It's way too strong." Bubbles said.

"Doesn't look like anything from there either." Buttercup agreed.

"Doesn't matter," Blossom said walking forward towards the monster. Her sisters fell in step beside her. Buttercup on the left and Bubbles on the right.

"This thing is strong, strong enough to cut us but not strong enough to beat us." Her eyes and fists began to glow pink as they continued to approach the beast the stalked towards them."We keep the fight here, on campus, keep this thing contained while-"

"While we kick its ass." Buttercup finished as her own eyes and fists began to glow and Blossom smiled.

"Not the words I would use, but yeah" She agreed.

"So much for school next week." Bubbles mused also beginning to glow.

"Not complaining." Buttercup said

"Focus up girls," Blossom commanded as the monster broke out in a run. "Let's go!" Blossom shouted as they all charged forward.

_6 hours later at the Jojo household._

The members in the household had been watching the carnage since it came up on screen only getting up to use the bathroom. The boxes of pizza not completely done as they all watched in anticipation of what would happen next.

On the screen, police lights filled the surrounding area. You didn't have to be there to see the police lights overwhelm the night sky in the distance. It almost looked like the sky was blanketed in thick, red and blue clouds. The ground was forced apart by huge spines of Earth shooting up from below. Buildings on campus were completely torn apart and caved in, burning embers shimmered from the building from where the buildings of campus once stood. The conditions of the girls were no better and outright gruesome. Their clothes ripped and tattered, and their cuts and bruises getting worse as the intense battle raged on.

"Dude...this is insane." Mac started. "Cool, but insane."

"Oh yeah." Johnny agreed.

"This monster isn't like the normal ones..." Billy said slowly. They all watched the screen as Bubbles was just tossed by her hair into the ground. The beast lept up to jump on her however Buttercup and Blossom swooped in and tackled the beast into the remains of another building. Bubbles groggily got to her feet and stumbled forward a bit before flying forward to help her sisters

"This doesn't look too good." Boomer remarked.

"Hey Ro, check they're vitals," Tommy said into his watch

**"Scans show in-creased heart rate and adre-na-line levels."**

"That's a lot of blood." Billy winced as they watched Buttercup take another blow to the head.

"This is gruesome," Mandy commented while holding a new ice pack to Billy's side. "I thought your kind were supposed to heal quickly."

"We do." Brick sighed in frustration he was quite literally on the edge of his seat as he watched. Mandy's watched him intently as he practically ripped the cushions on the sofa. "The chemical X in our system accelerates and strengthens our Macrophages at an exponential rate which allows-

"Speak. _English_." Butch groaned and brick rolled his eyes.

"The adrenaline in their bodies is making the X in their system prioritize their powers over their healing." Brick said

"...I still don't get it." Billy said. "Hey seriously that's like really cold-" He said going for the ice pack again.

"Don't touch!" Mandy barked.

**"Tom-my, Prof-ess-sor Mashi-mo would want me to help,**" Robotboy called through the watch.

"He also said that its good that you retired," Tommy said back.

**"But Tom-my..."** Tommy sighed and looked back at the television before standing up with determination.

"I'm on my way, Ro. Standby" he said heading for the door that led outside.

"Where ya going?" Mac asked confused and Tommy simply pointed to the television.

"There," he stated simply.

"Are you shitting me?" Mac said incredulously.

"Dude are you jacked, that thing will kill you," Johnny said.

"Look, I told you guys what Ro and I used to do before I moved here. This is no different." He stated.

"You also told us that you guys retired." Mandy deadpanned.

"Hey I don't need to get that close," he said holding up the wrist showing them the watch. "I just need to be close to Ro so he could activate."

"Dude, Ro can be rebuilt, you cant." Boomer said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence guys but look at them," he said gesturing to the television. "Someones gotta help them."

At that moment Blossom took a massive punch to the gut coughing up a decent amount of blood. Brick shot up from his seat startling Mandy.

"Your right they need help, let's go boys," he said zipping to his room and coming back with his trademark cap. A sly grin on Mandy's face began to grow.

"Wait, you're serious?" Boomer asked incredulously.

"Yup. Get your shoes on. Whatever this is might destroy Townsville if he kills them, and I kind of like living here. " he stated. Mandy snorted but quickly kept quiet.

"I'm in!" Butch said excitedly zipping to his room and coming back with a shirt half on as he struggled to put it on excitedly. He and Brick began walking to the door. "Let's go Boomer!"

Boomer started to stand up. "Pops not gonna like this."

"Don't be such a pussy." Butch laughed.

"Wait, guys, check it out!" Johnny called excitedly point at the television.

Buttercup had ducked avoiding a blow and Blossom came in charging an energy blast blasting it straight into the sky. Bubbles charged after it attacking delivering blow after blow knocking it straight up further and further until she disappeared behind the clouds. Her sisters following her straight up.

"What are they doing" Billy wondered.

"They're going for the kill." Brick said eyes narrowing.

Back with the girls.

Bubbles was relentless with her assault as her sisters followed her trying to match her speed. The grabbed her with its lower set of arms pausing their ascent. But Blossom and Buttercup joined in before the monster could counter. The trio continued the assault upwards until they broke the stratosphere and fought in space. They bounced the monster between them once before letting him drop straight back the way they brought it.

It started to hurl towards the earth like a meteor as they watched.

"This thing needs to give up." Bubbles said panting.

"It's fine if he doesn't...I could do this all day," she said panting as well.

Blossom look at her sisters. Bubbles sporting a swollen right eye and a cut on her neck and the wound on Buttercups forehead bleeding way too much for her liking leaking over her left eye and down her chin. Blossom didn't have a mirror but she knew she was probably no better.

"No, not all day...this. Ends. Now." Blossom said in the silence of space. "Let's go!" she called blasting off downward sisters hot on her trail.

They sped up reaching their target somersaulting in the air and delivering a powerful blow slamming the beast into the campus ground shaking the earth around them. The beast landed on its back and in another desperate attempt, its mouth began to glow yellow. The girls didn't stop. They sped up their right fists glowed their signature colors as they raced forward unafraid. They twirled in a form of a makeshift triangle to give themselves an angle as they slammed their palms into its face firing power beams and it releasing a blast regardless of Blossom's hand over its mouth. And in the next second everything went white as a giant mushroom cloud was created from the explosion.

Crackling fire battled with faint noises of crumbling rocks as Blossom tried to gather herself, her super senses going haywire trying to retain herself. The gray canvas of drowsiness before it turned into the night sky as her vision began to clear. She felt the rush of the cool night air as she lied on her back. She shakily turned her sore body and stood to her feet as she examined her surroundings. Her blurred vision cleared up as she was able to make out the blonde figure about twenty yards away. She got up and tried to float over to her sister but her body would not allow her. So instead she limped over to Bubbles was lying on her side.

"Bubbles?" Blossom asked softly kneeling next to her sister. She shook her body slightly receiving no response.

"C'mon baby blue, please wake up." Blossom pleaded physically drained. "Please be ok." Bubbles groaned before slowly rolling on her back.

"I'm a lot of things...But I'm not okay." She started slowly. "Please tell me it's over..."

Blossom nodded. "Yeah, it's over...I think we won."

"Good...good...I can barely move." Bubbles said weakly. "Help me up?"

Blossom slowly helped Bubbles to her feet wrapping her arm around her neck as she leaned into her. They both proceeded to walk through the destruction looking for their other sister. It didn't take long to find her as she stood the same spot where the final blow was delivered. Only thing was that, like before, she was see-through.

"Holy shit." Bubbles whispered. And Buttercup flinched shocked to see them in her scared state as she approached them. "Buttercup...how are you doing that?"

"I-I-I dunno I just-...it happened again," she said.

"Again?" Bubbles asked. Blossom let go of Bubbles and took a step towards Buttercup. She lifted a hand slowly and tried to touch her sister, her hand however just passed right through.

"The blast didn't hit you." Blossom mused.

"This i-i-is weird and freaky a-a-and-" Buttercup tried.

"Hey hey hey, easy..." Blossom said soothingly. "Breathe. Just calm down. Just like last time." she instructed.

Buttercup closed her eyes and took a deep shaky breath. while her eyes were closed Blossom and Bubbles saw her once again become solid.

"Congratulations, sis. You finally got a signature power." Blossom stated smiling softly.

"Yeah...I guess so," she said with a shaky breath.

"Horray..." Bubbles said as she began to sway slightly from side to side.

"You okay baby blue?" Blossom asked.

"Is the monster dead?" she asked as her eyes drooped

"Vaporized," Blossom answered and Bubbles turned to Buttercup.

"And...your not _ghosty_ anymore? " she asked.

"I'm good." Buttercup nodded.

"Good good...can both do me a favor then..." she asked.

"Name it."

"Anything"

They both said in unison.

"Can you guys...carry me home?" she asked and with that, she fell forward losing consciousness. Her sisters were quick to catch her.

_Back at the Jojo residence._

Mac let out a low whistle. "Wow. That was intense."

"I'll say, better than anything you see in theaters." Billy agreed as the signal cut out.

"Hey Ro head to my location. It's over now." Tommy said into his watch.

"Booo." Butch pouted. Brick said nothing as he simply let out a sigh of relief. Hearing this Mandy spoke up.

"It all makes sense now." she said smiling "Right Brick?"

"Hmm?" he questioned.

"At first I thought 'Why would brick go so far as to hide a relationship from his friends and family?'. she continued.

Brick froze realizing what was coming next.

"Maybe she was ugly or maybe embarrassing. 'What was wrong with her?' I would ask myself." she continued.

"Where are you going with this?" Boomer said taking Brick's old seat on the couch next to her.

"Shh, this is getting good" Mac smiled. "Continue my dear"

Mandy rolled eyes but continue anyway. "It's not a question of what, its a question of who? Who Brick needs time to explain to the people who know him best."

"Mandy I don't think nows the best-" Brick tried.

"You figured out Brick's mystery girl?" Tommy questioned.

"Holy shit do we know her?" Butch asked.

"Oh yeah, we all know her. She's kind of a star around Townsville. Some would say she's quite _super_." She continued.

Brick groaned walking to the bar counter and sat on the stool. "When did you figure it out?"

"When you lept off the couch to go run off and save her like a knight in shining armor. It was sweet. So what was it that got you hooked? Her flowing red hair?" She said smirking

Looks were exchanged throughout the room. As the shocking realization washed over the room like a wave.

"Blossom Utonium? Your plugging Blossom Utonium." Johnny asked

Brick simply opened a can of soda and gauged all their reactions before nodding.

"I don't get it." Billy shrugged. Mandy smirked and hushed him.


End file.
